


Out and About

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur goes out of his way to make everyone worry and he doesnt realize it, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Arthur was an incredible man, in more ways than Charles could list off by himself. One thing that always baffled Charles about Arthur was how good he was at riding across two states by himself in less than a day.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Out and About

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little somethin I felt like writing, kind of incorporating Arthurs adventures into this AU.

Arthur being gone in the mornings was never any surprise to anyone around camp. Usually he'd be out, getting fresh air and taking his horse out for a ride to stretch their legs, and he'd be back by noon, or at least by evening. Sometimes he would bring back a rabbit or a deer, sometimes he'd bring back some money and throw it in the box before lying down in his cot, writing away in his journal, or sometimes in quiet moments running a gentle hand over the swell of his stomach.

This was why when Charles woke up and Arthur was gone he didn't worry too much about it. He got up, drank coffee, grabbed a rifle and relieved Sean of his late night guard duties that Hosea was insistent upon for Sean alone. Charles figured he could spend the morning as guard, and spend some time doing other heavy lifting jobs around the camp that Arthur was kept away from due to his pregnancy, and by the time he got done doing chores Arthur would be back and Charles could go out hunting if Arthur didn't bring in any meat.

It wasn't until Charles finished up his morning guard duty and Bill took over, and he finished chopping wood that he noticed Arthur hadn't returned from his outing yet. It was fine, the sun was still blazing in the sky and Charles was understanding that Arthur needed space, Charles did too. He only began to worry as the day ticked on, Charles kept busy around camp and even decided to go hunting quick, figuring Arthur would be home by the time he was finished--and that wasn't the case. His neck wasn’t burning or hurting, Arthur wasn’t in any danger and he was still alive, so Charles pushed his bad feelings aside and decided to take guard duty for the remainder of the night from Bill, mumbling about how he was waiting for Arthur and Bill should be spending time with his own omega. The other alpha gladly handed over the gun before he head back into the camp and allowed Charles time alone.

He waited longer, watching the sun go down with still no sign of Arthur riding into camp anytime soon. Charles tried to not worry, though he still got no pain from the mark on his neck he could still feel some sort of happiness, and he took comfort in that. Soon Sean walked over with his own gun, telling Charles to go and get some rest while he stood watch for a bit. Charles hadn’t realized he was so tired until he made his way over to his and Arthurs shared tent, lying down on the cot and promptly falling asleep without a second thought.

Charles was shaken awake by Hosea, a worried look on his face that had Charles sitting up so fast his head spun. “Whats wrong?”

“Nothing- I hope. Is Arthur okay? He didn’t come home last night.” Charles groaned and rubbed his eyes, not happy to hear that Arthur hadn’t made his way back home. “I’m guessing hes fine since you aren’t getting up and running out of here, gun in hand.”

“No. He’s still alive, just a fool.” Charles grunted as he stood up from the cot, stretching out his aching back from the odd position he had collapsed into. “I’ll go out and find him, he shouldn’t be out this long alone.”

“He’s always been this way you know he’s as stubborn as Dutch.” Charles nodded, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up more before he grabbed his gun- just in case- and his bow as he normally would. “I know you’ll find him. Just don’t be too harsh on him.”

`

`

`

`

Arthur was an incredible man, in more ways than Charles could list off by himself. One thing that always baffled Charles about Arthur was how good he was at riding across two states by himself in less than a day. Charles stopped in Rhodes, asked the gunsmith if he’d seen Arthur and got a ridiculous answer of ‘That man ruined my life, took away the only thing that kept me happy!’ before he burst into tears, leaving Charles confused before he just said his goodbye and left. He stopped by the Sheriff's office and was told that Arthur had gone around and pulled a bunch of bounty posters down, possibly going on some bounty work,- which made Charles clench his jaw thinking of Arthur doing dangerous work- and then went on his way. Charles thanked him and set up on Taima again, following the road out of Rhodes.

He followed a trail that he picked up on, still fresh luckily just outside of Bayou Nwa, following it until he came across Arthurs horse by a shoreline of the swamps, jumping off Taima to pet the horse who seemed happy to see him. Charles could hear talking not far off and he scanned his eyes over the swamps, seeing Arthur out on a boat, rowing it while another man stood on the other side, aiming a camera around the area.

Charles stood and watched as he pat Arthurs horse, eventually being spotted by the man with the camera who seemed to panic. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but he saw the other turn to Arthur while motioning to Charles. Charles waved at them and Arthur waved back, motioning and probably explaining who he was. The man began to pack his camera up as Arthur rowed them back towards the shore, the camera man calling out when they got close enough to be heard clearly.

“You are Charles! Its nice to finally meet you, Arthur has told me many things. I’m Albert, Albert Mason.” Arthur finished rowing the pair to shore and Albert reached out to help him stand, only to get his hand swatted away as Arthur refused to help before the two jumped out of the canoe.

“Nice to meet you too.” Charles didn’t have to scent the air at all to discover Albert was a beta, and when Arthur made his way over there was no lingering scent beyond the closeness that came from being around people. He wasn’t sure why he was jealous, Arthur just had a friend, just someone he wasn’t aware of- he didn’t know if the man was dangerous and tricking Arthur. Charles tried to shove the thoughts aside, turning his attention to Arthur instead. “You didn’t come home last night.”

“My fault.” Albert piped up, putting his hands in the air slightly as Charles looked to him. “I was making a fool of myself you see, as always, I was out drinking and a drunk thought I was someone else. Well, if it weren’t for Arthur here I’d have a broken nose, or worse.” Albert chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. “He didn’t do anything straining, simply grabbed the man off me and tossed him into the streets. We got to talking, bought him some dinner, and lost track of time.”

“I know you don’t like me travelling out alone at night, I wasn’t about to lead him… Back, or anywhere near, so I just rented another room and we decided to come take photos this morning.” Well, to Charles it was comforting knowing Arthur hadn’t gotten himself into any serious trouble that kept him from camp. It seemed Arthur trusted Albert enough and he couldn’t help but be curious how the two met, there was no way Arthur would break up a fight unless he had an itch to scratch with needing a fight, usually Arthur seemed to be the one starting them. “We best be going though, I think I should head back and lay down.” Arthur rubbed his lower back gently and Charles almost instinctively reached out to rub it for him, earning a smile from the omega. “You be safe out there Albert, an’ let me know how those photos come out.”

“Oh! Yes, before you leave!” Albert turned around to the canoe, reaching into his bag and digging around in it before he handed over a few photographs to Arthur. “Some copies from the last times you’ve helped me. Thank you, again. Next time we meet lets hope I’m still in one piece.” The beta got back into the canoe and Arthur stepped over to push it back into the water, waving to him as the man began rowing away from shore.

“He’s an odd feller.”

“Nice though.” Arthur took a look at the photos he was handed before he showed them to him. “God damn fool was out taking pictures of wolves, nearly bit him in half.” Arthur chuckled, shaking his head before he stuffed the photos into his satchel. “You that worried about me being gone for a day there, Charles?”

“A little. Hosea actually asked me to come find you.” Arthur head to his horse, giving it a pat on the neck, Charles helped him climb into the saddle before he went to Taima and mounted onto her. “Where were you staying?”

“Valentine, of all places. Law ain’t gonna arrest a pregnant feller and I got my bounty taken care of.” The couple spurred their horses back out to the dirt road, Taima obviously happy to not be standing in the mud anymore. “Hosea was worried about me? Thats unusual.”  
“To be fair to him, Arthur, you are five months in. Coming up on six here soon, you know.” Charles' eyes glanced down to Arthurs belly and the man huffed, shrugging it off. “We don’t mind if you go out, but you don’t come home we’re gonna worry.”

“You can feel me just fine. You all started to worry bout me like some god damn… Mother hens. Soon as you find out I’m carryin’ a kid you’re all over me about it.” Arthur adjusted the hat on top of his head, gripping his reins tightly with his free hand. “If I did get into trouble, which I won’t, and I lost the kid w….” Arthur paused, his lips pressing together in a thin line. “Would you hate me?” The words caught Charles off guard, making him stare at Arthur before he pulled Taima up in front of Arthurs horse so they would both stop.

“No. I’d want you back safe.” Charles tone was serious, his eyes locking with Arthurs. “I love you, Arthur. I’d be sad, sure, but as long as you didn’t go and get yourself killed…” The man trailed off, but they both knew what he was saying. “I only want you to be safe. Baby or not.”

“Just feels like you all can’t lay off my back for a day. Overbearin I guess, is the word.” Charles grimaced, maybe he was right about it and thinking back on it Charles did seem to have a tighter grip on him since they found out. He had to guess that Arthur wasn’t seeing this as so serious, considering he’d had a kid already and Dutch had a kid- and he was told that Dutch was out robbing until he was in labor practically, but that didn’t mean all too much to him. Arthur wasn’t stupid, but he was a trouble magnet, anywhere he went trouble seemed to not be far behind and Hosea told him it had been that way since Arthur was a boy.

“I’d like for both of you to be safe. Thats all. I know it isn’t your first, but it is mine.” Charles rode Taima back so he was next to Arthur, reaching out to the man to gently cup his cheek. “I’ll stop worrying so much, just don’t go and get yourself scars like John.” Arthur had to laugh at that, shaking his head as he reached up and carefully took Charles hand in his own, giving it a squeeze.

“Alright, I got it. I ain’t that foolish.” Arthur kissed the back of Charles hand, smiling at him. “Just not used to having someone care so much.”

“Well, get used to it. I love you, Arthur Morgan.”

“You’re a fool, and I love you too, Charles Smith.”

The pair leaned on their horses towards each other, Charles cupping Arthurs cheeks as they crashed into each other in a kiss. Arthurs hands settled on Charles hands, his body relaxing almost a little too much as he felt like he was melting when Charles kissed him. They broke apart after a moment, spurring their horses forward before Arthur grinned at Charles. “I know Hosea is all worried bout lil ol’ me, but I think we can spend some time out like a proper couple. How’d you like to ride with me?”

“I’d love nothing more.”


End file.
